fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Who Owns My Heart
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Who Owns My Heart to ! Thank you for your edit to the Couples page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 19:08, February 23, 2014 (UTC) First Warning You can't just change Laxana from fanon to semi-canon with the little facts you have given. It's the same thing as saying Orga x Millianna is semi-canon because they both like cats. Anyway, all edits you have made have been reverted back to its last edit. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Laxana Well... I'm glad that you made an effort to give me these "proof" of their relationship and since you gave me your points by bullets, I shall give you my insights on them in the same manner. *I like the fact that you were able catch Laxus trying to protect Cana while exhorting his authority as well trying to calm her down during the celebration. I'll accept this one. *The first image, the one where they celebrate their defeat in day one, is good. It shows that despite Laxus' previous treatment to Cana during the Phantom Lord arc, they were able to put it behind them. The last two... Uhmmm... No. Just because their panels are beside each, it does not count as a proof their relationship because using your logic that would mean any pairing with the Strauss siblings plus Cana and the Thunder God Tribe will be eligible for a semi-canon category. For example: Bickslow x Mirajane, Freed x Cana, and Laxus x Lisanna. Do you get my point? *This one is the same thing with the GrayLu. Gray thinks Lucy is pretty damn cute but it doesn't mean he wants to be in a relationship with her. *I don't like the fact that you are trying to find a connection with their clothing. Laxus and Juvia both have fur trimmings in their clothing but they don't have a connection. The only clothing related moment I can accept is Natsu and Lucy's matching clothes given by Virgo. *This is acceptable. It shows that Cana knows Laxus well enough but it also states that others have known him with the same length of time. *Not acceptable. This is Gildarts not Cana. Moving on... *Of course they will have appear together. They are in the same guild and the same team during the Grand Magic Games but you have to remember that they barely interacted there. Long story short, no, this is not enough evidence to move them up to semi-canon. I'm sorry if I sound too harsh on you but you need to understand my side to this. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) It's ok. I'm here almost everyday anyway. Ok. I'm going to say it again. This is still not enough evidence to move them into semi-canon. What's common with all the semi-canon couples is that they have a romantic relationship that is either one-sided (in the case of Gruvia and GaLe) or it is still not considered official (in the case of Jerza). All of the couples under that category has a hint that one or both characters want/s to establish a relationship that is more than friends. They also have characters shipping the couple like Juvia to NaLu and Gildarts to NaLi. I'm going to only point out my concerns. *What I want is an interaction not a parallel. Having their panels near each other or standing beside each other is not a good evidence (in the case of GrayLu). *Fine. We already established that Laxus finds Cana attractive but his comment before that is that he will only help them if Lucy becomes his woman. *Next. Clothing, again, is not accepted. You say symbolism. I say you have your shipping goggles too tight. If we are going to talk about cards then it is ok for me to consider Sho x Cana semi-canon because Cana called Sho a dark skinned hunk who taught her how to do card dimension? *Again. Your shipping goggles are on too tight. Gildarts readmission Laxus into Fairy Tail not so that his daughter can have a relationship but because he respects him as a fellow S-Class Mage. Feel free to leave me a message again concerning this. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 01:32, March 25, 2014 (UTC) What I'm asking from you is logical reasoning yet you keep giving useless information that does not validate your statement. Even if I tried to look at this couple in a shipper's perspective, the evidences you have presented is purely theories and not facts. Two things I'm going to address is the symbolic representation of Laxus' and Cana's possessions and Laxus' readmission to Fairy Tail. *First, if everybody has the same way of thinking as you, trying to find a symbolic connection of Laxus and Cana through Laxus' belt and Cana's cards, then several fanon couples could have been semi-canon. Another thing, Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter are not "twin" magic spells of Fairy Tail. They are two of the three powerful Magic spells associated with the guild. Why bring it up? Because you are doing whatever you can to somewhat connect the two if not by possessions then by magic. *Next, I had to reread the manga multiple times and check Fairy Tail Wiki for this alleged reason behind Laxus' readmission. None of them shows that Gildarts wants Laxus to maintain a relationship with his daughter. In fact, how would Gildarts know of their "relationship" if he only knew Cana was his daughter recently? You are only making things up just to satisfy yourself. I'm tired of repeating myself. But if it makes you feel better, you may ask the community for their input of this subject. I want it to be a discussion and not a poll since poll answers can be biased. This is where the discussion will take place. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Second Warning You are in violation of our Media Uploading Guidelines. Here are the list of things you have done over the course of the day that's against the guidelines: *Editing the image to make a non-canon moment is not accepted. *There should be no words or sentences inside the speech bubbles. You should also know that we make use of anime screenshots in the articles and only use manga panels if the scenes have not yet been animated. Also, do not edit the image to only focus on Laxus and Cana. If there are other characters in the panel, then you are suppose to include them. Finally, you can only add images in the image gallery if the two characters are present or in this case, Laxus and Cana. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 01:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Laxana edit Ok. Thanks for reediting it! (〜￣▽￣)〜 [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:00, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Re:Laxana (again) Hi. Before you move it to semi-canon we need to talk privately. Leave me a message on my talkpage so we can talk in chat. Don't worry about it though. 〜(￣▽￣〜) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:01, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Uhhmmm... Quick question. Where do you live? I need to know what your timezone is because maybe the last time we chatted it was only by luck. I live in the Philippines so from now and in the next eight hours I will be online. ^_^ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok then. Tomorrow then [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:42, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure then. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) My Team Okie-dokie. I'll check it up. Be sure to do the things I'll do there for you, 'kay ? 02:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Must talk I'm on chat right now. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:58, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hi! Hope everything is fine with your family. The Image Policy has been updated so when uploading an image you need to add a Fair Use Rationale. That is all. Nothing much happened. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 01:38, April 28, 2014 (UTC) G-Repairs Team Notice Yoyoyo~ It's been awhile. Please do at least one job in the team i order for you to stay. I wanted user still say, but being inactive is quite not helpful. Please be back soon~ 12:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) : Hey. I will be giving more time for you to take and complete a job and t's deadline is until the end of March. Fail to do so.. well, sorry. I have to excommunicate you. Have a good day. : 06:31, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Eyes Without a Face "DarkLordZeta, FutureCyborg18 has done absoltely nothing on this Wikia to you. Whatever personal business you have with him, take it to somewhere else. We don't want to put up with this kind of attitude here. It's not called being oversensitive, it's called not wanting to put up with trouble makers. You publically humiliate yourself the moment you start disrespecting people the way you have done." Well to be fair he's the one who brought up previous bussiness, then I brought it up afterwards, and you even said you're not active on here anymore..... Also I'm not humiliated by what I do, but when he brings up things that have nothing to do with our debate, like my sexual prefrences, that is extremly worse then anything I have done, also respect must be earned it's not automatic... "Secondly, I highly doubt that you have received any "warning" about me because on the few social networks that I am in, I only interact with my friends, so I'd appreciate if you stopped slandering me. As for the ship, I just don't get why you can't accept that it actually has development? Because as much as you try to deny it, Laxana has its moments. And that is a fact that I'm not going to even argue with you because that's just the way it is. Definitely, Laxus and Cana have a whole lot more of shown interaction than Cana and Macao, Elfman, or Bacchus. Oh, right then, I forgot that you put those as examples because you know damn well that Cana won't get with any of those three but could get with Laxus." Well then how bout you stop slandering me...I play cards with the hand I'm dealt, so you slander me I slander you. Laxana has no moments, they have talked that's it, there's nothing more, all of your points you brought up were utterly smashed it was amazing it's on the Laxana talk page, they're friends nothing more. Actually Cana has had an emotional attachment to Macao just go back and reread not that hard to do, and actually she's had more meaningful talks with all of them besides Laxus, it's just been side chat nothing more nothing less. Hahaha right you're so biased on that ship. Bacchus and Cana have more in common then Laxus and Cana even begin too. "Thirdly, no. Completely in cotext. You insulted my friend and called her pathetic because you didn't like what she was drawing. Period. Out of context would be cropping the comments, which I didn't do." Why it was out of context, I merely brought up the point that these things weren't canon, it had nothing to do with me liking what she was drawing, so I'm one for facts, she get all pissy and I struck back, nice try. "And I'm not active here because I am a medicine student and because I have life where I have priorities, which you don't seem to have by the way you are acting. But still, I love this manga, my ships and that is the reason why I do care. Not that I don't have to give you explanations. What is in my talk page is a discussion that took place in the days that was debated and fairly voted. I didn't impose anything the way you are doing. I simply presented evidence as to why I thought that Laxana should be considered semi-canon; eventually, it wasn't accepted, and I accepted that. But one thing is a fanon couple and another is a crack ship. Laxana clearly isn't the latter." Not an excuse I'm also a medicine student in my second year at it too, and I have plenty of time to kill inbetween classes, during some lectures, and on the weekends. Priorities are different to everyone, I'm passing all my classes and still have plenty of time to goof off so.....Except you did IMPOSE as you constantly changed the Laxana page and got several warnings. Laxana isn't semi-canon haha they have had no meaningful talk and again all your points were wonderfully smashed to bits and shown to be nothing more then a shipping dream. I call anything a crack ship that won't be canon, since technically since it never happened it can't be true. "And one more thing, stop accusing Road-K of being a proxy of FutureCybrog18 because she is a friend of mine outside of this Wikia. And what you just said is pretty damn ridiculous. You can't accuse anyone like that without any kind of proof. So really, stop already. You're pissing me off quite a lot." That's you saying that, I can't take your word for it you could be covering up for him/them, hell even the admin has admitted she's thought that, I do have proof the user just randomly appears whenever FutureCyborg needs help, very suspicious. "And do you know what as well? That I have also commissioned art of my ships to artists on many places. And''' nothing''' entitles you to call them wannabees. That is another lack of respect that shows the kind of individual you are. If FutureCybrog18 wants to spend his''money on a commission for his ship, then that is ''his decision." Art is subjective saying that I'm wrong about that is silly, I don't consider them artists to be worth my time, that's my choice, not yours, I was just bringing up the point that I don't need those artists because there are much better artists wh ocan actually draw the characters more like the official style of the seires, not their own take on it. Respect again is earned, and being critical and judging does not show lack of respect, it shows the ability to discern and decide. DarkLordZeta (talk) 21:23, March 23, 2016 (UTC)